


Spring

by featherytongue



Series: Seasons Die One After Another [1]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Slice of Life, so i messed up w the original work and im fixing it now
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-24
Updated: 2018-11-24
Packaged: 2019-08-28 15:21:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16725921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/featherytongue/pseuds/featherytongue
Summary: Sehun admires his boyfriend.That's it, that's the fic





	Spring

**Author's Note:**

> this has been sitting in my drafts for way too long  
> also i needed a reason to use my account lol

Sehun sat across his boyfriend, with his legs crossed, sketch pad in hand, a pencil in the other and an adoring look dancing in his eyes. Jongin was too absorbed in the world he held in his hands. He read quietly, not noticing that Sehun was sitting in front of him.

Jongin's eyes flickered to Sehun's face when the younger one cleared his throat loudly.

Sehun let out a soft whine when his boyfriend returned to his book, not giving Sehun the attention he wanted. Jongin hushed the younger after giving him a small smile.

"Sehun-ah, I'm trying to read," he said.

Sehun replied with a pout, earning a light chuckle from the older. Jongin ruffled Sehun's hair before hushing his boyfriend once again & returning to his book. Sehun sighed in defeat and got up, but not before stealing a kiss from Jongin's lips. Jongin glared as Sehun stuck out his tongue childishly.

Sehun then made his way to window. As he sat down, he admired how the sunlight trickling through the blinds of the window dusted Jongin's soft brown locks and favourite sweater. Sehun flipped through his sketch pad, trying to find a sheet of paper that wasn't occupied with attempts of capturing perfection on paper.

Jongin has been immortalised by graphite, long hours and love. There were pages of Jongin dancing, smiling, sleeping and everything else in between. Sehun has drawn Jongin in every shape and form, but Sehun has never gotten tired of trying to capture perfection on paper, just like he'll never get tired of Jongin.

Every time Sehun finished a drawing, he would yell, "I've finally finished my favourite drawing of my favourite person!" to the world (well, just Jongin, but he is Sehun's whole world) and Jongin would scoff and say "You say that about all your drawings of me,"

And the younger would say "Well, maybe every drawing of you is my favourite," and Jongin would laugh.

"Whatever you say Sehun-ah."

And Sehun would pout his pink lips, so that Jongin would kiss it away.

This cycle repeats everytime Sehun finishes a drawing and frankly, both of them wouldn't have it any other way.


End file.
